


Чтение уже никогда не будет прежним

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla





	Чтение уже никогда не будет прежним

— Знаешь, я тут прочитал в одной книге... — говорит Стрэндж, щелчком пальцев разливая по чашкам вторую порцию эспрессо.

Только не это. «Только не это!» — хочет завопить Тони, замотать головой, демонстративно закрыть ладонями уши. Но Стрэндж все равно ведь продолжит, а он все равно будет слушать. Переспрашивать. Задавать уточняющие вопросы. Обсуждать варианты. Спорить, в некоторых случаях спорить на желания — с ним упоительно даже проигрывать. Набрасывать план действий. Призывать Пятницу или, куда вероятнее, сразу броню — для полётов в открытом космосе, для глубоководных исследований, для спуска в жерло вулкана, для прогулок по тёмному измерению — есть у него теперь и такая...

— Так вот, я тут прочитал в одной книге, — продолжает Стрэндж, и в его глазах уже разгорается огонь, на который Тони может смотреть бесконечно, — что если открыть портал внутри уже созданного портала в ту же самую точку...

Тони ограничивается негромким, не слишком искренним вздохом и берёт свою чашку. Все его самые странные, долгие, безумные дни за тот год, что он знает Стивена Стрэнджа, начинались с этой фразы.

Все его лучшие дни.


End file.
